bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Trinity of Realities
The Trinity Of Realities is a term to describe the nature of the universe of the Bayonetta series. As its name suggests, the Trinity is composed of 3 realms that house the traits of light, darkness, and chaos respectively. Bayonetta travels through each of these realms numerous times throughout the games. The Trinity of Realities did not always exist in the universe and is said to have been created after an unrecorded grand 'struggle' which split reality apart. In the [[Bayonetta (Video Game)|first Bayonetta]], the angels hope to return the Trinity to its original state of a singular realm to rule over. In the sequel, a remaining half of the God of Chaos, Aesir, hopes to rule over the human realm by regaining his original power. The Trinity Paradiso The highest layer of the Trinity, Paradiso is home to the Laguna, or angels, and is closest to the human interpretation of heaven. The realm is traveled into numerous times throughout the series and sports a heavenly glow around mystical architecture with the feathers of angels floating in the air. Within this realm, many angels inhabit it that do not often appear in the human world. Paradiso is the section of the Trinity that the Lumen Sages were closest to and is ruled over by Jubileus, The Creator. The Human World The plane of reality in which humans live, also known as a realm of chaos before Aesir brought order to it with his rule. He would eventually split his power into the Eyes of the World and allow humans to choose their own destiny. The Human World is mostly unaware of the true nature of the world, save for the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages who were given the knowledge of their universe's true nature in order to oversee its history. Inferno The realm of darkness ruled over by the demonic Queen Sheba, Inferno is closest to the human interpretation of hell. It is travelled into briefly during Bayonetta 2 and houses the Infernal Demons, creatures of darkness that are ferocious, deadly and prey on any unsuspecting soul that is unfortunate enough to be dragged into their realm. Inferno is the realm closest to the Umbra Witches and is the realm their souls eventually travel to upon their death. Purgatorio Acting as a parallel reality to the Human World and not necessarily a member of the Trinity. Purgatorio is a realm that is most similar to the human interpretation of purgatory, as the name suggests. Angels, demons and magically linked humans can travel to within Purgatorio in order to conduct their affairs (and in Bayonetta's case, battles) without interfering in the realm of humans. Trivia *In Hideki Kamiya's developer commentary, he notes that Bayonetta can be reflected by mirrors, even while in Purgatorio. This is a partial reference to Devil May Cry, where mirrors were portals to the demon world. *The Trinity of Realities is based on Dante's Divine Comedy, including the terms of Paradiso, Purgatorio and Inferno. These were also most likely chosen as a reference to Hideki Kamiya's previous work, Devil May Cry, where the main character was named Dante. fr:Trinité des réalités Category:Locations Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Story